


Fiesta

by rapono



Series: Tales of Reyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based on RP, McCree and Reaper are happy, inside joke, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: Reaper likes pulling pranks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from the one-shot collection fic.

_This is a conversation between Jesse McCree and Reaper (Overwatch)._

 

Route 66. The sun is hot, but perfectly bearable. McCree spots a familiar figure nearby.

"Hola, viejo. What's up?"

He doesn't seem pleased to see him. "It's you again. Don't you have some cows to herd?"

"Nah. All my cows are bein' taking care of, I assure you."

"How can you be sure they're fine when you haven't even realized you've just lost your hat." He pulls Mccree's hat out from his cloak.

"Really? A Grandpa's magic trick? You really haven't changed."

"And you're still an idiot." Reaper doesn't give McCree his hat back, but instead puts it back in his cloak.

Jesse rolled his eyes and took out his spare hat, then put it on his head, "And why are you here anyways?"

"Surveying the battlefield. You have a good reason for being here?"

"I was gettin' some drinks." He shrugged.

"Heh, shoulda figured." Reaper goes silent.

Jesse rose a brow, "What? You want a drink? The bar here is terrible, but a drink's a drink." Reaper turns away.

"Come on, viejo..." he smirked, "Tell me what's up."

"I... don't know if I'm able to drink. You should probably know by now that I only ever eat souls."

Jesse nodded, "Well, if it goes right through you, then we get it for free."

"Hmph, might as well try. Also..."

"Also..?"

"I got your hat again."

He simply pulled out a third hat, and put it on his head, "Quit stealin' my hats."

Reaper chuckles. "Where do you even keep those spares?"

"You never know what can happen, Gabe. You never know..."

Immediately after McCree says this, Reaper throws ten shotguns at Jesse.

"Case and point. Except you just throw them away. How can you even afford that? Is that why Widowmaker can't wear pants? She can't afford 'em because of your gun addiction."

"She wears spandex Jesse. And these cost me nothing." He throws another shotgun at him, knocking off his hat. McCree sighed loudly, he had ran out of his normal hats, so he took out an American flag printed one he kept for special occasions, and promptly put it on his head. Reaper laughs, and tries to cover his laugh with a cough.

"You look ridiculous. "

"Says the guy who looks like the mascot for the goth subculture."

"At least I don't scream 'MERICA."

"At least I don't wear socks and sandals. That's right. I know."

Reaper doesn't respond to that.

"Take your dumb hat back." Reaper tosses them out of his cloak, along with a couple of salsa packets. He grabs the packets off the ground and quickly stuffs them back in his cloak, hoping Jesse didn't notice the packets. Unfortunately, he did notice.

"Please ignore those."

"What are they?"

"...salsa packets."

"Salsa packets? Why'd you give me salsa packets?"

"I didn't mean to take those out. They were for something else."

"What for, if you don't mind me askin?"

Reaper takes a moment, before giving McCree the answer.

"I was gonna dump five hundred on Jack."

"Shit, Reyes, count me in."

"Sure. I should tell you it's because he complained once that his breakfast burrito didn't have enough salsa in It, so I'm waiting until the next time he gets one."

"Y'know, I almost feel sorry for his poor li'l white tastebuds. Remind me never t'complain 'bout your cookin'."

"You better not."

\---

It's morning at the base, and it's Reaper's turn to make breakfast. He's wearing a pink frilly apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" on it. A few other heroes are waiting at the table. McCree is eagerly awaiting the showdown he knows is about to take place. Fucking with Reaper is never a good idea, especially if your name is Jack Morrison. Reaper motions to Jesse to come over to him.

McCree makes his way discreetly over to Reaper. "What's the plan, boss?" he whispers, eyeing the other heroes shuffling, zombielike, through the kitchen.

"I want you to give him the burrito. Say it's just the way he likes it. That should get him to start complaining. Then I'll get him from behind."

"Got it." Taking the burrito, Jesse delivers it to Soldier 76, as instructed. "Here ya go, Commander. Just the way you like it," he said, unable to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face.

Jack looks it over, then sighs. "I thought I told Reyes I wanted more salsa. This is even less then last ti-" Reaper appears behind 76, opening his cloak, and immediately salsa packets start pouring from it, covering 76. McCree guffaws, and he's not the only one. It's not every day one sees one's commander bombarded with salsa packets. Most of the gathered heroes join in with McCree's infectious laughter. Eventually the packets stop, but they can't even see 76 anymore. Reaper let's out a laugh himself. 

"Just what you ordered, Jack?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally a two-parter. Here are the two RPs.  
> [Part One](http://www.shamchat.com/afa6163d/)  
> [Part Two](http://www.shamchat.com/be5f532f/)


End file.
